What's Cookin' Doc?
What's Cookin' Doc? is a 1944 Warner Bros. cartoon in the Merrie Melodies series, directed by Bob Clampett and starring Bugs Bunny. The title is a variant on Bugs' catch-phrase "What's up Doc?". It also hints at one of the scenes in the picture. Synopsis The plot centers on the Academy Awards presentation. The action begins with actual color film footage of various Hollywood scenes (edited from A Star Is Born), narrated by Robert C. Bruce. It leads up to the Big Question of the evening: Who will win "the" Oscar? The film shows the stereotypical red carpet arrivals of stars, as well as a human emcee starting to introduce the Oscar show. thumb|left|250px|Bugs learns that [[wikipedia:James Cagney|James Cagney won the Oscar instead of him|]]At this point the film switches to animation, with the shadow of a now-animated emcee (and now voiced by Mel Blanc) continuing to introduce the Oscar, and Bugs (also Mel Blanc's voice, as usual) assuring the viewer that "it's in da bag; I'm a cinch to win". Bugs is stunned when the award goes instead to James Cagney (who had actually won in the previous year's ceremony, for Warner's Yankee Doodle Dandy). Shock turns to anger as Bugs declares the results to be "sa-bo-TAH-gee" and demands a recount. Bugs then tries to make his case by showing clips from Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (which includes clip of Hiawatha attempting to "cook" the rabbit) as proof of his allegedly superior acting (an inside joke, as the cartoon had actually been nominated for an Oscar and lost). He hurls a set of film cans off-screen and tells someone named "Smokey" to "roll 'em!"According to IMDB, this is a reference to Schlesinger cameraman/projectionist Henry "Smokey" Garner. Director wikipedia:Bob Clampett later confirmed this in a later 1969 Funnyworld wikipedia:magazine wikipedia:interview. That small clip is now used frequently in the special features for the first volume of the wikipedia:Looney Tunes Golden Collection. Bugs tells the audience that these are some of his "best scenes". Immediately a "stag reel" (with the title card depicting a grinning stag) starts to roll, and the startled Bugs quickly stops it and switches to the right film. Finally, he pleads with the audience, "What do you say, folks? Do I get it? Or do I get it?" (echoing Fredric March's drunken appeal to the Academy Award banquet audience in A Star Is Born). The emcee asks the audience (in an affected nasal voice), "Shall we give it to him, folks?" and they yell, "Yeah, let's give it to him!" whereupon they shower Bugs with fruits and vegetables (enabling him to briefly do a Carmen Miranda impression)... and an ersatz Oscar labeled "booby prize", which is actually a gold-plated rabbit statue. Bugs is so pleased at winning it, he remarks, "I'll even take youse to bed wit' me every night!" The statue suddenly comes alive, asks in a voice like that of radio character, Bert Gordon, "Do you mean it?", smooches the startled bunny, and takes on an effeminate, hip-swiveling pose. The screen fades out, Clampett's famous vocalized "Bay-woop!" is heard, and the "That's all, Folks!" card appears. Analysis The subtext of the short is the self-consciousness of Warner Bros. Cartoons about their lack of success at the Academy Awards. The studio had yet to win an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film.Crafton (1998), p. 116 The clips from Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (1941) allude to this subtext. It was a former nominee for the award and had lost to Lend a Paw (1941).Crafton (1998), p. 116 The live-action film footage derive from the film A Star Is Born (1937).Crafton (1998), p. 116 Footage depict the footprints of the stars at the Chinese Theatre, and nightlife at the Trocadero and the Cocoanut Grove.Crafton (1998), p. 116 The premise of the film is that Bugs Bunny is competing for the Academy Award for Best Actor. He demonstrates his acting ability by transforming into Jerry Colonna, Bing Crosby, Cecil B. DeMille, Katharine Hepburn, and Edward G. Robinson.Crafton (1998), p. 116 As the announcer lists the winner's traits, Bugs transforms to illustrate that they all apply to him: dramatic acting, refined comedy, skill at character roles, and prowess as a screen lover. He demonstrates his character acting by becoming Frankenstein's monster and his romantic acting by changing into Charles Boyer and romancing a carrot.Crafton (1998), p. 116 Bugs campaigns for the award by addressing the people in the movie audience. His methods of campaigning include dispensing cigars, drum beating, and glad-handing. He thus earns a booby prize, a second-class award reminiscent of the miniature Oscars awarded to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937).Crafton (1998), p. 116 The implication is that awards are not won by the most talented and deserving, but those capable of lobbying.Crafton (1998), p. 116 The short includes a subtle reference to World War II. There is a newspaper headline announcing the Academy Awards. A sub-headline on the same page reads "Jap Japanese Cruiser Blown Up". This is a reference to the contemporary Imperial Japanese Navy.Shull, Wilt (2004), p. 177 Edited versions *This was one of twelve Bugs Bunny cartoons to be pulled from Cartoon Network's "June Bugs" 2001 special by order of AOL Time Warner, due to comic stereotyping resulting from the inclusion of the Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt clip. However, this cartoon's stereotypes are light compared to the more controversial animated pieces that never made it to air—such as Friz Freleng's Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips and Tex Avery's All This and Rabbit Stew—and has aired on "The Bugs and Daffy Show", The Looney Tunes Show and on The Bob Clampett Show.Even though this was on the list of "banned" Bugs Bunny cartoons, What's Cookin' Doc? was aired on wikipedia:Cartoon Network on June 2, 2001, late at night. http://www.davemackey.com/animation/wb/1944.html Availability The short occurs in its entirety in the documentary Bugs Bunny: Superstar Part 1, which is available as a special feature on Discs 1 and 2 of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, although it has not been refurbished or released independently in that series. It also appears as a bonus short on Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection disc 3. Sources * * References Footnotes See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons * Mickey's Gala Premiere * Mickey's Polo Team * Mother Goose Goes To Hollywood * The Autograph Hound * Hollywood Steps Out * Hollywood Daffy * Slick Hare Category:1944 films Category:1940s comedy films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films directed by Bob Clampett Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Hollywood in fiction Category:1940s American animated films